Uwięzieni
by Akolitka
Summary: Co gdyby Harry Potter nigdy nie wrócił z Komnaty Tajemnic, a Tom Riddle poznałby całą prawdę o Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył? Trzy lata później okazuje się że nie ma już stamtąd wyjścia. Czy nauczą się żyć obok siebie? Całkowite AU po Ch. of Secrets. Slash, HP/TMR
1. Good Samaritan

**Rozdział I**

**Good Samaritan**

_He was moving towards me like a deadly hurricane_

_Well the eye was on the sparrow but i was in the rain _

_Rolled into town and blue was smoke into my eyes _

_But it was only for a moment but I was hypnotized _

_Why can't I know secrets that you're keeping from me? _

_Stop, don't tell me now _

_Cause there is only one day more and I don't know how _

_To bring to life the things that meant so much to me before _

_There is danger in your your words that I cannot ignore _

_Why must I conceal the secrets I've been keeping from you, uhhh _

_Sorry thing it was that fell out of your hands _

_Then you take me in your arms become the good samaritan _

_Time flies by like planes above and worries me to death _

_Cause I loose you more and more with every breath _

_Why can't I know the secrets that you're keeping from me? _

_Why must I conceal the secrets I've been keeping from you?_

The Pierces_. Good Samaritan_

Moje rany pulsowały czerwienią, wyrzucając ostatnie krople krwi w rytm uderzeń serca na kamienną posadzkę Komnaty Tajemnic. Wilgotny chłód bijący od ścian pomieszczenia zdawał się przenikać przez moje obrażenia, pełznąc niemal pustymi już żyłami do serca. Widoczne wyloty rur i rozwarte usta posągu Slytherina kusiłyby zanurzyć się w nich i czekać na śmierć. Ciemnowłosy anioł pochylał się nade mną z zatroskaną miną. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nierealne, dziwne i w równym stopniu możliwe jak to, że jutro McGonnagall wkroczy do wielkiej sali spowita jedynie w tiarę. Ale w końcu to było niejako tradycją, że wszystkie dziwne rzeczy zdarzały się zazwyczaj mi...

Tom podszedł nieco bliżej od niechcenia bawiąc się różdżką.

– Teraz powinienem cię zabić chłopcze. Taak, w końcu pozbędę się mojej odwiecznej Nemezis... Nie sposób jednak zakończyć tego w ten sposób. Widzisz, muszę wiedzieć pragnienie wiedzy jest ode mnie silniejsze... _Legimens_.

Przez mój umysł zaczęły przebiegać wspomnienia począwszy od niedawnych do pierwszych, jakie pamiętał: zejście do Komnaty, mdlejący Ron, Aragog, Hagrid zabierany do Azkabanu, znalezienie dziennika w łazience, warzenie eliksiru wielosokowego, rozmowa z wężem, głos bazyliszka, ciało pani Norris, Ron wymiotujący ślimakami, walka z wierzbą bijącą, wizyta w Norze, lot fordem anglią, wuj Vernom montujący kratę w oknie jego sypialni, Zgredek lewitujący leguminę ciotki Petunii, wakacje z Dursleyami, Gryffindor wygrywający Puchar Domów, walka z Quirrell'em, zdobycie kamienia filozoficznego, pokonywanie przeszkód w drodze do kamienia, spotkanie mordercy jednorożców, pierwsze prezenty świąteczne, peleryna-niewidka, zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, walka z trolem górskim, pierwsze lekcje w Hogwarcie, Tiara Przydziału, peron 9 i 3\4, Ulica Pokątna, Hagrid, ucieczka z Privet Drive, setki listów, każda chwila życia z Dursley'ami, każda krzywda, każda niesprawiedliwość... Lot motocyklem pośród czerni nocy, sen o rodzicach, kawałek białej mgły pędzący ku jego ciału, eksplozja bólu, błysk zielonego światła, jego matka zasłaniająca go przed Voldemortem, krzyk ojca, mama tuląca go do piersi, czerń.

Czerń była pierwszą i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał...

Anioł pochylił się nade mną i wycelował różdżką w moją pierś:

– _Enervate, Anapneo, Episkey, Ferula._

Zaklęcia jedno za drugim uderzały w moje ciało wywołując przyjemne uczucie rozgrzewania. Przez chwilę bolała mnie noga zupełnie tak jak gdyby ktoś ją na siłę usztywniał. Znów mogłem oddychać bez wysiłku, a kamienna posadzka, na której leżałem gdzieś zniknęła. Zdołałem zobaczyć truchło bazyliszka, śmiertelnie bladą twarz Ginny i mknące obok mnie ściany... Mój Boże, czy tak wygląda śmierć?

* * *

Unosiłem się i opadałem, zanurzając się coraz bardziej w ciemność... Od czasu do czasu otrząsałem się z niej, ale była jeszcze zbyt silna bym mógł ją zwyciężyć. Z ciszy, jaka mnie otaczała dochodził czasem żałosny pisk jakiegoś okaleczonego stworzenia, jednak byłem zbyt słaby by móc mu pomóc. Co jakiś czas moja pierś unosiła się do góry, a powietrze miało posmak krwi. Poczułem chłodną powierzchnię szkła ocierającą się o brzeg moich ust.

– Pij Harry.

Wziąłem duży łyk czegoś, co smakowało paskudnie i zdałem sobie sprawę, że żyję, bo przecież umarli nie czują niczego. Niespodziewanie eliksir zaczął rozgrzewać moje gardło. Nie było to nieprzyjemne uczucie, ale temperatura ciągle rosła i rosła... Płyn począł palić wnętrzności, płynąć żyłami do serca, dosłownie niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Kiedy Lockhart usunął mi wszystkie kości prawej ręki i musiałem pić Szkiele-Wzro, który nieznośnie palił w gardle i wywoływał męczący kaszel nie czułem niczego. Kiedy w czasie meczu walnął mnie tłuczek w porównaniu z tym eliksirem odczułem przyjemność, ba zniósłbym setki i tysiące spotkań z Voldemortem żeby ogień się cofnął... Żar doszedł do moich płuc wypychając z nich tę resztkę powietrza, jaką udało mi się złapać. Pierwszy raz w życiu czułem tak potężny, bezbrzeżny ból. Żyły przy sercu tliły się resztą ognia, podczas gdy docierał on do rąk, nóg i głowy. Mój mózg w kontakcie z nim pozwoliłbym zapadł na nowo w ciemność, która jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała mi się tak kusząca.

* * *

– Harry, Harry! – Trwożny głos pieścił moje uszy mieszaniną niepewności i lęku.

Ciemność traciła nasycenie swojej czerni, powoli szarzejąc na krańcach.

Nie było to nic złego, wręcz przeciwnie, czułem, że moje członki odzyskują sprawność. Nabrałem powietrza do płuc z niejasną świadomością, że robię to po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna. Delikatnie poruszyłem małym palcem u nogi i po chwili byłem w stanie manewrować całą stopą. Jakiś czas później leciutko zgiąłem serdeczny palec lewej ręki, po nim wskazujący, środkowy, kciuk... Zajęło mi kilka minut zanim zdołałem zacisnąć dłoń w pięść, ale ktoś powoli i z czułością rozprostował ją odkładając na kołdrze.

– Harry, słyszysz mnie?

Szarość przechodziła w nieskazitelną, niczym nieskalaną biel.

Podczas gdy ja odkrywałem swoje ciało na nowo. Tyle skurczów mięśni, napinania ścięgien i uderzeń serca tylko po to bym mógł poruszyć prawą ręką. Wracała mi również jasność myślenia i teraz analizowałem poszczególne czynności mojego organizmu, to ile oddechów potrzebuję by żyć, jak szybko rosną moje włosy i ile naprawdę mam lat skoro poruszanie się sprawia mi trudność?

A biel zaczęła nabierać kolorów.

* * *

Chłopiec powoli otworzył oczy, zamrugał kilkakrotnie i usiadł na łóżku rozglądając się dookoła. Znajdowali się w nisko sklepionej komnacie, wzdłuż której boków biegł rząd kolumn ozdobionych pełno plastycznymi figurami wijących się dookoła nich węży, z których pysków zwisały magiczne pochodnie. Co najdziwniejsze w komnacie nie było drzwi ani okien, a jedynie dwa łóżka, z których jedno zajmował on sam, stół z dwoma krzesłami, miska z wodą stojąca na toaletce i toaleta zakryta parawanem.

W następnej chwili wzrok Gryfona powędrował do jego towarzysza.

– Tom Riddle? Ty żyjesz?

Po chwili do umysłu chłopca dotarło to, co wydarzyło się na chwilę przed popadnięciem w ciemność i gniew zawrzał w jego żyłach. Rzucił się do przodu zaciskając ręce na szyi nastoletniego Voldemorta, ale ten zgrabnym ruchem oswobodził się z chwytu i odsunął się kilka kroków do tyłu. Harry oddychał ciężko i nierówno, podczas gdy jego oczy bacznie śledziły poczynania Riddle'a. Ślizgon opadł z elegancją na krzesło starając się nie patrzeć na swojego towarzysza. Milczeli przez jakiś czas każde zatopione w swoich myślach.

Harry policzył do dziesięciu i zapytał:

– Wytłumaczysz mi, co ja tutaj robię?

– Tak, ale najpierw musisz coś zobaczyć. – Riddle wstał z krzesła i podszedł do toaletki, będąc tam chwycił lustro i podał je Gryfonowi. Ten spojrzał w nie z nieufnością i oniemiał... To nie miało sensu...

– Widzisz... Wtedy w Komnacie Tajemnic zobaczyłem jedno z twoich wspomnień i zdecydowałem, że ocalę ci życie, ale twój stan był ciężki... Harry zrozum nie miałem innego wyboru, jak zanieść cię do tej komnaty, nie zdążyłbym zanieść cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, a to miejsce... – Wskazał na komnatę. – Daje swojemu mieszkańcowi wszystko, czego potrzebuje prócz tego, co pomogłoby mu je opuścić. Poprosiłem o eliksir na uzupełnienie krwi i Wywar Żywej Śmierci.

Harry znał tą miksturę od czasu, gdy Snape kazał im napisać o niej obrzydliwie długi esej, utrzymywała ona ciało w czymś na kształt śpiączki pozwalając uzdrowicielom na wyleczenie zagrażających życiu obrażeń.

– Jednak twój mózg był bardzo uszkodzony przez to, że niemal się wykrwawiłeś i musiałem stworzyć kilka nowych eliksirów by być w stanie ci pomóc.

– Jak to „stworzyć nowych eliksirów"?

– Ta komnata ma połączenie z Biblioteką Hogwartu, więc mogłem przeszukać niemal każdą z tamtejszych książek. Podobnie stół łączy się z Kuchnią, szafka jest tak zaczarowana, że dostarcza niemal wszystkiego, a woda w misce nigdy się nie kończy.

– Dlaczego niby miałbyś mi pomagać?

– Jesteś tak jakby... Kimś ważnym dla mnie, na razie nic więcej nie musisz wiedzieć.

To było dziwne... I żaden z nich nie miał ochoty o tym dyskutować. Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szczególnie długo przyglądając się wężowym kolumnom, tak bardzo podobnym do innych kolumn, które już kiedyś widział.

– Czy my... wciąż jesteśmy w Komnacie Tajemnic?

Ślizgon skinął głową.

– W jednej z komnat znajdującej się w ustach posągu Salazara Slytherina.

– Czy wiesz coś o tym, co dzieje się... Na powierzchni?

– Codziennie proszę o nowe wydanie czarodziejskiej prasy.

Riddle wskazał mu spory stos porannych wydań „Proroka Codziennego" przewiązanych sznurkiem leżący za toaletką. Harry podszedł tam, chwycił go i rozwiązał pakunek, tak, że jego zawartość rozsypała się po podłodze. Jego oczom ukazał się tytuł na pierwszej stronie: „Trzecia rocznica zaginięcia Chłopca-Który-Przeżył", poniżej zamieszczono magiczne zdjęcie Rona i Hermiony przytulonych do Dumbledore'a i wywiad z Weasleyami. Gryfon pogładził wizerunek swoich przyjaciół i wyciągnął kolejną gazetę „Syriusz Black na wolności! – Co z Harry'm Potter'em". Autor artykułu rozpisywał się o roli zbiegłego z Azkabanu mordercy w tragicznych wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce dwanaście lat temu w Dolinie Godryka. Nagłówek następnej głosił „Złapano mordercę Potterów! Syriusz Black niewinny!", i to właśnie jej Harry poświęcił więcej uwagi: przeczytał zeznania Blacka, Dumbledore'a, Hermiony i Rona, widział zdjęcie Petera Pettigrew – zdrajcy, który przyczynił się do śmierci jego rodziców i odnalazł ulotkę informującą o źródłach kontaktu w wypadku spotkania Harry'ego Potter'a.

Cały świat, cały świat miał go za zmarłego, podczas gdy on sam siedzi w Komnacie Tajemnic z nastoletnim Voldemortem.

Łzy pociekły mu z oczu żłobiąc sobie drogę wzdłuż policzków, jednak mimo to znalazł na tyle siły by podnieść głowę i zapytać wolnym od wszelkich uczuć głosem:

– Jak długo tu jesteśmy?

– Trzy lata.

Szloch Harry'ego przybrał na sile, do tego stopnia, że Tom podszedł do niego nieco bliżej i uklęknąwszy przy nim obtarł jego łzy dłonią. Tom przywarł do niego całym ciałem i pozwolił mu się wypłakać na swojej piersi. Jednocześnie przyciskał go do siebie, gładząc wolną dłonią jego zwichrzone włosy.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Każdy tak mówi.

– Ale ja to wiem.

Gryfon pokiwał nieporadnie głową, która wciąż była przyciśnięta do klatki piersiowej Ślizgona, nie było mu niewygodnie, ale zbytnia bliskość ludzkiego ciała, zwłaszcza, gdy tym człowiekiem był Tom Riddle, mieszała mu w głowie. Może to była zasługa tak długo tłumionych hormonów, ale Harry poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.

– Czy mogę coś zjeść?

Tom wzdrygnął się lekko, po czym wypuścił chłopaka z ramion.

– A na co masz ochotę?

– M-może sam wybierzesz?

Zdecydowanie Tom działał na niego rozpraszając.

– Dobrze, tylko najpierw umyj twarz.

W czasie, gdy Harry odświeżał się przy toaletce, Tom podszedł do stołu położył na nim dłoń i złożył zamówienie, kilka sekund później pojawiły się na nim rzeczone potrawy. Harry niemal zapomniał jak bardzo smakuje jedzenie w Hogwarcie, a to, że przez ostatnie trzy lata nic nie jadł nie pozostało bez skutku. Po skończonym posiłku Ślizgon odesłał z powrotem naczynia, a Gryfon rozłożył się na łóżku próbując przyswoić sobie to, co go przez te wszystkie lata ominęło. Artykuł za artykułem, numer za numerem, coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w tym, że świat czarodziejski nie mógł sobie pozwolić na myślenie o tym, że jego już nie ma. Przez pierwszy rok po jego zniknięciu wielu jasnowidzów i wróżbitów wskazywało rzekome miejsce jego ukrycia, bądź też śmierci. Spośród wszystkich wywiadów, jakie udzielono po tym incydencie najbardziej wzruszający był ten od Syriusza. Mężczyzna tuż po tym jak go uniewinniono rozmawiał z Alfredą Bishop z „Proroka Codziennego", przytaczając anegdoty ze szkolnego życia Huncwotów – grupy czterech uczniów Hogwartu: Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka, Remusa Lupina i zdrajcy Pettigrew. Żałował w nim Harry'ego i prosił wszystkich, którzy wiedzą coś o miejscu, w którym się znajduje, żeby skontaktowali się z nim, bądź z dyrektorem.

Kiedy skończył czytać, podszedł do krzesła, przy którym siedział Tom i usiadł na obok niego. Ślizgon czytał jakąś opasłą książkę o tytule pisanym zbyt zawiłym pismem by Gryfon mógł go odcyfrować.

– Tom?

– Tak?

– Czy jest stąd jakieś wyjście?

– Czy myślisz, że gdyby było to siedzielibyśmy tutaj?

Harry spuścił wzrok zastanawiając się nad tym, co stracił przez te wszystkie lata.

– Masz moją różdżkę?

Riddle skinął głową i wyjąwszy z kieszeni położył ją przed chłopakiem. Ten wziął ją do ręki i wstając wycelował w ścianę.

– _Alohomora!_

Bladoniebieski płomień trafił w ścianę i został przez nią wchłonięty.

– _Bombarda Maxima!_

Srebrny błysk uderzył w jedną z kolumn wnikając w nią z cichym sykiem.

– _Ex..._

W chwili, gdy miał już dokończyć zaklęcie czyjaś silna ręka wyciągnęła mu różdżkę z dłoni i odłożyła na toaletkę. Tom ze smutkiem pokręcił głową.

– Znam znacznie więcej zaklęć niż ty i żadne z nich nawet nie porysowało tej ściany, co dopiero mówić o zburzeniu!

– Jesteśmy tu uwięzieni?

– Nie, po prostu jesteśmy gośćmi tej komnaty, wydaje mi się, że mój przodek zaprojektował ją tak żeby żadne zaklęcie, urok, czy klątwa nie było w stanie jej otworzyć.

– Czyli?

– Czyli musimy czekać tak długo, aż ona sama zechce nas wypuścić.

Harry skinął głową z zrezygnowaniem. Pieprzony Slytherin, nie wystarczyło, że wymyślił te bzdety o czystości krwi, ale musiał jeszcze zniszczyć jego życie.

Tom wszedł za parawan i powoli zaczął się rozbierać.

– Co ty robisz?

Zza parawanu usłyszał jak Ślizgon parsknął śmiechem odsuwając od siebie ubrania.

– Chciałbym się umyć przed snem.

– Ok.

Harry odwrócił twarz, ale ciekawość okazała się silniejsza... Zza cienkiego parawanu dobrze widział cień szczupłego, nagiego ciała swojego największego wroga i ten widok posyłał przyjemne iskry ciepła do jego lędźwi. Po chwili zobaczył unoszący się do góry strumień wody obmywający raz za razem całą postać Ślizgona. To było... Magiczne, naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś tak niezwykłego. Czary bez użycia różdżki? Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał o czymś takim. Tom skończył się myć i wyszedł odziany jedynie w puchaty czarny ręcznik zawiązany na jego biodrach. Widok jego nagiej, delikatnie umięśnionej klatki piersiowej pokrytej kroplami wody odebrał mu na chwilę zdolność oddychania. Jakim cudem Lord Voldemort mógł być aż tak przystojny w młodości?

Ślizgon złapał spojrzenie przyglądającego mu się Gryfona i zapytał:

– Podobam ci się?

Złoty Chłopiec zarumienił się siarczyście marząc o tym by być gdzie indziej niż tu. Zastanawiał się jak by tu zmienić temat rozmowy, gdy coś przyszło mu do głowy.

– Ta magia przed chwilą... Czy możesz mnie nauczyć czarowania bez różdżki?

– A więc podglądałeś?

Gryfon skinął głową.

– Tak, mogę cię tego nauczyć, zaczniemy od jutra, ale...

– Jest jakieś „ale"?

– Zawsze jakieś jest. Ale będziesz musiał mi zapłacić za naukę.

– Nie mam przy sobie żadnych pieniędzy.

Ślizgon zachichotał i podszedł do łóżka Harry'ego opadając na nie z wdziękiem. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem i ściągnął mu okulary.

– Czy myślisz, że chodzi mi o pieniądze?

– A o co?

– O pocałunek.

Gryfon odskoczył od swojego towarzysza tak, że uderzył plecami o ścianę.

– Co?!

– Daję ci czas do jutra, zastanów się. dobrze.

Tom wstał i ruszył w stronę swojego łóżka, a gdy do niego doszedł szepnął:

– _Nox omnia_

I wszystkie pochodnie zgasły.

– Dobranoc Harry.

– Dobranoc Tom.

**Czy Tom wie wszystko o Harry'm?**

**Czy to komnata ich więzi, a nie ktoś inny?**

**I jaką decyzję podejmnie Harry?**


	2. Cloths of Heaven

**Rozdział II**

**Cloths of Heaven**

_Gdybym miał niebios wyszywaną szatę_

_Z nici złotego i srebrnego światła,_

_Ciemną i bladą, i błękitną szatę_

_Ze światła, mroku, półmroku, półświatła,_

_Rozpostarłbym ci tę szatę pod stopy,_

_Lecz biedny jestem: me skarby - w marzeniach,_

_Więc ci rzuciłem marzenia pod stopy;_

_Stąpaj ostrożnie, stąpasz po marzeniach._

_Gdybym miał niebios haftowane szaty,_

_Złotym i srebrnym przetykane światłem,_

_Błękitne, ciemne, przydymione szaty_

_Nocy i światła, i półświatła,_

_Rozpostarłbym je pod twoje stopy._

_Lecz jestem biedny, mam tylko sny,_

_Moje sny ścielę pod twoje stopy,_

_Stąpaj, więc lekko, bo stąpasz po snach._

Wiliam Butler Yeats. _On pragnie szaty niebiańskiej_

Tej nocy żadnemu z nich nie było dane długo pospać. Harry analizował zachowanie Toma i swoje reakcje na jego ciało. W końcu może i był szesnastolatkiem, ale mimo wszystko nie był w stanie przestawić się z dnia na dzień. Z kolei Tom zadręczał się swoją nachalnością, czy aby nie obraził nią Harry'ego? Zresztą, może i jakaś jego część kiedyś zamordowała rodziców Gryfona, ale czy to znaczyło, że nie ma dla nich szansy?

Pamiętał każdą chwilę swojej pracy nad nowymi eliksirami, każdy zmieniony opatrunek, każdą noc spędzoną nad łóżkiem tego chłopaka w oczekiwaniu na poprawę... Kiedy Harry był nieprzytomny, do obowiązków Toma należało przebieranie, mycie, golenie go, rzucanie zaklęć rozgrzewających na pościel jego łóżka, spanie przy nim, gdy w komnacie było zbyt zimno dla obojga.

Po tak długim czasie zdążył się do niego przyzwyczaić, tak, że jego brak stałby się dotkliwszy z każdym dniem dzielącej ich rozłąki.

Jego własność, jego horkruks, jego Harry...

* * *

Harry obudził się jako pierwszy, czując jakiś dziwny zapach. Nie było to nic przykrego dla niego, ale nie czuł tej woni nigdy dotąd... Było mu niespodziewanie ciepło i dobrze, więc nie ruszał się z łóżka, mimo to jednak zdecydował, że poszuka źródła ciepła. Jego ręce błądziły pod kołdrą aż natrafiły na coś, czego nie powinno tam być. Po chwili znalazł: dłoń definitywnie nie należącą do niego, spoczywająca na jego brzuchu i rozgrzane ciało z ramionami zaborczo tulącymi go do siebie. Tom przytulał go od tyłu, tak, że plecy Gryfona i klatka piersiowa Ślizgona stykały się ze sobą. Do tego miał na sobie, podobnie jak Harry, jedynie bokserki. Obróciwszy się najdelikatniej jak tylko był w stanie bez przerywania uścisku, Gryfon mógł wyczuć delikatnie zarysowane linie mięśni na ciele Ślizgona, tak, że w chwilę później musiał zaprzestać swoich poszukiwań, aby odetchnąć. Jedna z jego rąk powędrowała do twarzy Toma, pieszcząc męską linię szczęki, muskając rozgrzane usta, dotykając kości policzkowych, przesuwając palcem wzdłuż jego nosa, sięgając do linii włosów zanurzając palce w jedwabistej miękkości ciemnych loków. Z jedną ręką głaszczącą Toma po plecach Harry przylgnął do jego piersi wzdychając z przyjemnością.

Tak miło było mu zasypiać w czyichś ramionach...

Ciemność powróciła we śnie Harry'ego, nie była jednak aż tak bezbrzeżna, ani czarna jak wcześniej, no i nigdzie nie było słyszeć tego przeraźliwego krzyku. To nieszczęsne, poranione zwierze wreszcie mogło odpocząć i pozwolić na to by zagoiły się najgorsze z jego ran. Ciemność nie była zimna, wręcz przeciwnie promieniowało z niej przyjemne ciepło, w którego promieniach zarówno zwierzę jak i człowiek znaleźli ukojenie. Oboje i każde z osobna...

* * *

– _Lumnos omnia._

Ogień pojawił się z trzaskiem na każdej pochodni płonąc, ale nie wypalając żadnej z nich. Harry poczuł, że leżący obok niego Tom podniósł się, pamiętając jednak o tym by dokładnie go okryć. Szybko się ubrał i siadając na krześle wymówił coś na kształt inkantacji prosząc o przysłanie posiłku. W chwilę potem wstał i poszedł się odświeżyć. Gryfon leżał jeszcze w łóżku rozkoszując się resztkami zawartego w nim ciepła, po chwili jednak przeciągnął się, ziewnął i otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę taksował wzrokiem siedzącego przy stole Ślizgona powoli jedzącego kawałek tarty śliwkowej, popijając ją sokiem jabłkowym. Podobny posiłek czekał na niego po drugiej stronie stołu. Harry zerwał się z łóżka, przez chwilę rozglądając się za ubraniem, które wczoraj położył na krześle.

– Eee, Tom?

– Tak?

Ślizgon bacznie obserwował reakcje chłopaka. Gryfon zarumienił się, zawstydzony obrazami, jakie podsuwał mu jego umysł.

– Wiesz może gdzie są moje ubrania?

– Znikły.

– Jak to „znikły"?

– Zostały zabrane do wyprania i wyprasowania. Włóż rękę do szuflady, a dostaniesz wszystko, o co poprosisz.

Harry podszedł do toaletki i włożywszy rękę do jednej z jej szuflad pomyślał o tym jak miło by było mieć szatę, spodnie, koszulę i krawat w czerwono-złote paski Gryffindoru. Po chwili jego ręka, do tej pory błądząca w próżni natrafiła na jakiś materiał. Kiedy ją wyciągnął zobaczył złożony w kostkę kompletny szkolny mundurek, taki, o jakim przed chwilą pomyślał.

– Te rzeczy zostaną idealnie do ciebie dopasowane, z chwilą, gdy je założysz.

Gryfon skinął głową i ruszył za parawan. Ubierając się przypomniał sobie o lekcjach dobrego wychowania, jakie starała się mu wpoić Hermiona.

Wystawił głowę zza parawanu i powiedział:

– Smacznego.

Tom uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

– Dziękuję.

Ubranie pachniało wrzosowiskami, świeżo ściętą trawą i słońcem, Harry zdziwił się, jakim cudem to suszone na świeżym powietrzu ubranie znalazło się w tej szufladzie. Magia była cudowną rzeczą...

Śniadanie przebiegało w milczeniu przerywanym jedynie dźwiękiem odstawiania sztućców i szkła. Tom zaspokoiwszy już częściowo apetyt jadł małymi kęsami po mistrzowsku manewrując łyżką, nożem i widelcem. Widocznie było to wrodzoną cechą Śizgonów, bo Harry, któremu brak było tego opanowania, co chwilę złą ręką chwytał to nóż, to widelec i kilka razy coś rozlał. Na szczęście nie zostało to zauważone, a gdy odwrócił się by wziąć serwetkę i szybko to wytrzeć zauważył, że płyn wsiąknął w drewno stołu. Odetchnąwszy z wdzięcznością zabrał się to parówek w cieście gęsto oblanych roztopionym serem, tym razem starając się niczego nie zrobić źle. Minuty mijały i mijały a żaden z nich nie wypowiedział ani słowa, chociaż rzadko i tylko na moment odrywali od siebie wzrok. Tom skończył jeść, wytarł usta serwetką i poczekał na swojego towarzysza, który zjadał właśnie ostatni kawałek ciasta. Kiedy Harry umył zęby pastą i szczoteczką znalezionymi w szufladzie, i spryskał twarz zimną wodą wrócił na swoje miejsce i popatrzył na Ślizgona.

Ten zastanawiał się jak ma do niego przemówić by go nie przestraszyć.

– Zapytałeś mnie wczoraj czy będę mógł cię nauczyć magii bezróżdżkowej... Odpowiedziałem, że tylko wtedy, gdy odpowiednio zapłacisz mi za naukę. Zdecydowałeś się, Harry?

Chłopak pokiwał twierdząco głową i powiedział zażenowany:

– Tak, ale zapłacę ci za to dopiero po tym jak mnie tego nauczysz.

Ślizgon zagryzł dolną wargę kręcąc głową z przekorą.

– Jaką mogę mieć pewność, że mnie nie oszukasz?

– Musi ci wystarczyć moje słowo.

Riddle wstał ze swojego krzesła i stając za oparciem krzesła Pottera nachylił się nad nim, wodząc nosem po delikatnej skórze za jego uchem. Jednocześnie jego ciepły oddech owiewał nieosłonięty przez koszulę fragment karku chłopaka. Jedna z rąk Toma powędrowała do dłoni Harry'ego pieszcząc każdy z palców po kolei..

_– To może, chociaż mam jakąś szansę na małą zaliczkę?_

Głos Toma kiedy mówił po angielsku był przyjemny dla uszu, ale gdy wysławiał się w wężomowie każda część ciała Harry'ego płonęła. Rumieniec wypełznął na twarz Gryfona rozpalając go do czerwoności. Zdawało się mu, że ten żar wnika głęboko w jego ciało, kumulując się gdzieś na wysokości lędźwi. W końcu – pomyślał, ma prawie szesnaście lat i drobna erekcja to nic dziwnego w jego wieku...

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głęboki głos tuż za jego uchem:

– Namyśliłeś się, Harry?

Chłopak skinął niepewnie głową.

– T-tak, dzisiaj w nocy.

Jeśli już miał go pocałować, wolałby być przez niego nie widziany, zresztą noc sprzyjała „takim" rzeczom. Słodki Merlinie, czy tak miało wyglądać moje życie z Voldemortem? Może i nie rzucił mu się do gardła, ale tylko, dlatego, że ten uratował mu życie... W końcu siedział dniami i nocami nad jego łóżkiem, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby go zabić i ruszyć na podbój świata zaczynając od Hogwartu... Tak, Tom zdecydowanie mieszał mu w głowie...

– Jednak ćwiczenia zaczniemy dopiero od jutra.

– Jak to?

Gryfon spojrzał na Ślizgona podejrzliwie, na co ten położył mu rękę na ramieniu.

– Harry twoja magia jest jeszcze zbyt niestabilna.

– Ale rzuciłem tamte zaklęcia i zadziałały, więc?

Tom zaśmiał się cicho i powiedział:

– Rzuć _Alohomorę_ na toaletkę, a zobaczymy jak zadziała.

Harry podszedł do rzeczonego mebla i chwyciwszy różdżkę wypowiedział zaklęcie:

– _Alohomora!_

Bladoniebieski promień wystrzelił z różdżki i uderzywszy w zamek jednej z szuflad zniknął w jej wnętrzu. Harry otworzył ją, ale w środku brak było jakichkolwiek śladów rzuconego zaklęcia. Natychmiast odwrócił się w stronę Toma.

– Twoja sygnatura magiczna jest na razie zbyt słaba i rozchwiana, a to wina tego jak długo pozostawałeś pod wpływem Wywaru Żywej Śmierci. Stworzyłem kilka eliksirów, które utrzymywały twoje ciało i umysł w miarę dobrej formie, jednak nie mogłem nic zrobić z resztą. Nie używając magii zachowałeś ją na poziomie, jaki osiągnąłeś przed jego zażyciem, twoje ciało jednak potrzebuje jej coraz więcej i nie powinieneś na razie się przesilać.

– Czyli te wczorajsze zaklęcia...?

– Nie były w stanie nawet dotrzeć do ściany, co dopiero mówić o jej zburzeniu.

Harry podniósł się z posadzki i zaczął szybko chodzić po komnacie z rękami założonymi do tyłu.

– Co ty robisz?

– Chodzi ci o to? Chodzenie i w ogóle wysiłek fizyczny pomagają mi się lepiej skoncentrować, dlatego tak bardzo lubię quidditch

Tom pokiwał głową i podniósł książkę, której czytanie wczoraj przerwał.

* * *

**Przepraszam że ten rozdział jest tak krótki, ale terminy mnie gonią :P**

**Obiecuję się poprawić w następnej części.**

**H: Dziękuję za zwrócenie mi uwagi na kwestię eliksirów. Sprecyzowałam to w tym rozdziale. **

**Co do szybkości inicjacji zachowań pomiędzy Harrym i Tomem - ten rozdział sporo wyjaśni, chciałam pokazać zawiłości tej sytuacji od strony Toma. Poza tym Harry w oryginale "Komnaty Tajemnic" skrycie podziwiał urodę Toma, dużą rolę gra tu też wdzięczność za uratowanie życia, trud jaki Riddle poniósł i poświęcenie planu dominacji nad mugolami na rzecz ratowania Harry'ego. Dziękuję za komentarz.**


End file.
